El Niño Perdido
by Ale-Vampire
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. ONE.SHOT Año 1652. Edward Cullen, un famoso hacendado, queda completamente destruido cuando su amada esposa Isabella muere al dar a luz a su hijo Anthony pero con el tiempo conoce a Tanya Denali, una mujer de clase alta que roba su corazón casi inmediatamente pero el del pequeño niño no. MAL SUMMARY.


El Niño Perdido

Adaptación. _One-shot_.

_Capítulo beteado por Xarito Herondale, Betas FFAD  
www . facebook groups / betasffadiction _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no son míos, sino de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia no me pertenece, ya que es una adaptación de una leyenda mexicana._

* * *

De todos es muy sabido que la calle que hoy lleva el nombre de "Eje Central", tiempo atrás era conocida como "Niño Perdido". Lo que mucha gente no sabe es a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que sucedió en aquella esquina de Arcos de Belén y Niño Perdido. Durante el año de 1652 se construyó junto en el costado de la laguneta* una casa a la que los habitantes del lugar llamaban "la casa del apartado", ya que generalmente se realizaban apartados de oro y plata ahí. El dueño de la casa era Don Edward Cullen, un hombre que había amasado una gran fortuna pero que desgraciadamente había enviudado de su bella esposa Isabella, quien murió al dar a luz a su pequeño hijo, que ahora cuidaba, hacía ya 7 años. Anthony, el pequeño, gozaba de las bondades de vivir en una familia acaudalada y bien ponderada*, y su padre, quien resentía que su hijo fuera la causa de su viudez, trataba de ocultar este nefasto sentimiento dándole todas las libertades posibles. Cuando el niño sentía deseos de salir a jugar, podía hacerlo sin supervisión alguna, pues eran otras épocas, otros tiempos. Y Anthony, lo que más disfrutaba era jugar en la orilla de la laguna.

Una tarde, tan común como cualquier otra, Anthony salió a jugar a su laguna sin reparo alguno. Se sentaba al lado de la orilla a ver pasar a los peces: hermosas figuras de colores que le sorprendían, llamaban su atención, lo hacían vibrar y que lo invitaban a que los tocara, pero si algo había aprendido Anthony, niño curioso por naturaleza, era a que cuando se encontraba solo, no debía alejarse de la orilla. Entrada la tarde, y luego de pasar todo el día jugando a aventar piedras y a recoger insectos, las muchachas llegaron corriendo y gritando hasta donde se encontraba.

— ¿Dónde te metes, chamaco*?

—Aquí he estado toda la tarde. ¿¡Qué pasa!?

—Tu padre lleva todo el santo día buscándote.

—Pero si él sabe perfecto donde me encuentro. ¿Cuál es la prisa?

— ¿¡Se te ha olvidado que hoy por la noche vienen tus abuelos de Inglaterra y que vienen a conocerte!?

Preocupado, Anthony se descubrió completamente enlodado. El sol estaba por ponerse y, dadas las viejas costumbres de la época, no había falta de respeto ni ofensa más grande que aquella de no estar a tiempo y presentable durante los comicios familiares.

Anthony sabía perfectamente lo que aquello significaba, y con gran pena corrió hasta su casa. En la puerta, su padre ya lo esperaba con el fuete* y con la mirada severa.

— ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?

—Disculpe, padre, me he confundido de día y no he medido el tiempo.

—Esta indisciplina no pasará desapercibida. ¡En posición!

El niño se levantó la camisa y se aferró al pilar de la entrada de la casa. Su padre con severidad, pero con firmeza le dijo:

—Esto me duele más que a ti, quiero que lo sepas.

—Sí, padre.

—Pero no toleraré que mi hijo falte al respeto a lo único sagrado que le queda, su familia.

—Perdón, padre.

Y le propinó cuatro fuetazos que se estrellaron sobre la espalda desnuda del niño, abriéndole ligeramente la piel. Con profundo dolor, Anthony lloraba aferrado del pilar. Su padre, al verlo, sintió como su corazón de ablandaba, pero las reglas eran las reglas y debían de cumplirse a la perfección. Una vez terminado el castigo, se volteó hacia la servidumbre y les dijo:

—Llévenlo a curar, y aséenlo lo más rápido posible. Mis padres están por llegar.

—Sí, señor.

Anthony fue llevado a la fuerza hasta sus aposentos. Con premura, las sirvientas curaron las pequeñas heridas del fuete que, si bien lograron lastimar al niño, no eran ni medianamente lo que pudieron haber sido de haberlo golpeado con toda fuerza.

—No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto.

—Pues tus parientes vienen a visitar a tu padre, y ya sabes cómo se pone de nervioso.

—Pero si ellos jamás han venido, no debemos de serles tan importantes, ¿no?

—Eso no es algo que me incumba a mí, Anthony, pero si de verdad debes saberlo, se rumora que su visita es porque, además, don Edward presentará en sociedad a la mujer que será tu nueva madre.

—Mi madre murió hace años.

—Sí, pero tu padre quiere seguir con su vida, tú ya eres un niño grande, y él necesita del cuidado de una mujer.

—Pero si los dos estamos muy bien solos, yo lo cuido y él me cuida.

—Cuando crezcas entenderás a qué me refiero… ¡Además, piensa que tal vez podrías tener pronto un hermanito!

—Yo no quiero hermanos, ni quiero madre, ni quiero nada. ¡Estamos bien así!

Don Edward entró al cuarto.

— ¡Por Dios, ¿qué gritos son estos?!

— ¡Diles, padre, diles que no necesitamos a nadie más a que nosotros! ¡Que no vas a traer a una mujer para que sea mi madre!

—Anthony, hijo, debes entender que yo quiero continuar mi vida y, para ello, es importante que tenga una mujer. Te he cuidado durante casi ocho años solo, ya eres casi un hombre, y es momento de que yo también tenga descanso.

—Pero…

—Mira, ya llegará doña Tanya y, cuando la conozcas, verás que es una buena mujer. Dale una oportunidad.

Llegó la noche, y con ello, los invitados a tan importante gala. Don Edward estaba vestido con sus mejores ropas, perfectamente peinado y algo nervioso ante la presentación de dicha dama. Al llegar el carruaje a la puerta, todos los sirvientes de acomodaron en la sala para enmarcar el pasillo de entrada, que dirigía a la susodicha hasta don Edward, que esperaba atento al pie de la escalera. Arriba, agazapado, Anthony miraba también expectante, a aquella que venía a robarle el cariño de su padre.

Las puertas se abrieron y, en un inicio, aparecieron los padres de don Edward. Dos entrañables ancianos de la vieja aristocracia inglesa. Saludaron efusivamente a su hijo, que hizo que Anthony bajara de inmediato a conocerlos. Los ancianos apapachaban a la criatura, pellizcándole las mejillas y haciendo alusión al enorme parecido con su madre, palabras que don Edward se había cansado de escuchar. Y entonces, del carruaje bajó una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia y rizada, un hermoso vestido plateado y un cuerpo deslumbrante. Don Edward quedó desarmado al instante, y ante la belleza de la dama, no pudo más que decir:

—Sea bienvenida a esta, su nueva morada.

La mujer se limitó a sonreír. Desde atrás de las faldas del vestido de su abuela, Anthony veía todo con recelo. Y nada volvería a ser igual en aquella casa.

El tiempo pasó y doña Tanya se había convertido ya en la ama y señora de la casa. Tras la lujosa boda, la pareja había iniciado casi al instante las tareas matrimoniales para brindarle a Anthony un pequeño hermano con quien jugar. Casi al año de haberse casado, doña Tanya dio a luz a un hermoso niño rubio, a quien llamaron Michael. Y desde su llegada, Anthony, que había gozado de la total atención de su padre, de su madrasta y de toda la gente de la casa, quedó terriblemente desplazado por el pequeño Mike que ahora los acompañaba.

—Ven hijo, acércate. Conócelo.

—No quiero.

—Anda, mira qué lindo es.

— ¡Lo odio!

Y Anthony salió corriendo del cuarto. Así pasaron los meses y Anthony no cambiaba esa terrible actitud que tenía con el niño. Jamás podía quedarse a solas con él porque inmediatamente lo amedrentaba con lo que encontrara. Alguna vez lo encontraron tratando de dejarlo hacer por el sueño, pero doña Tanya lo detuvo a tiempo.

Estas terribles actitudes de Anthony se transformaron en un pesar para doña Tanya, quien por las noches trataba de convencer a don Edward de que era tiempo de que Anthony se fuera de la casa a estudiar fuera y prepararse para volver ya como un adulto, pues le generaba muchos problemas con Michael. Don Edward sabía que sería una buena opción, pero no estaba listo para separarse de su hijo y se dedicaba a darle pequeñas reprimendas por las malas actitudes que de pronto este denotaba.

El corazón de doña Tanya se había vuelto reacio contra Anthony, y el instinto de protección maternal llegó al límite cuando encontró a Anthony jugando a taparle la nariz al niño, con ganas de ahogarlo.

Esa misma tarde, doña Tanya tomó una decisión que cambiaría el rumbo de todas sus vidas.

A la mañana despertaron temprano a Anthony, lo vistieron con ropa de juego y, después del desayuno, doña Tanya ya lo esperaba con la carreola* de Michael, lista para salir a jugar a la laguneta.

Anthony, a pesar de su mal comportamiento, aún amaba ir a ese lugar. Tanya pidió que las sirvientas no los acompañaran, quería compartir un momento con sus hijos a solas. Dejó que Anthony escogiera el lugar que más le gustara y ahí se sentaron a hacer un picnic.

Anthony estaba muy inquieto y doña Tanya le dijo:

—Querido, juguemos algo. Quiero que me recolectes todas las piedras que encuentres por aquí. Las más hermosas, las más grandes, las más pesadas, todas las que puedas.

— ¿Y yo qué gano?

—Después, cuando me las des, te voy a dar un premio.

— ¿Me vas a dejar jugar a solas con Michael?

—Si eso es lo que quieres, sí.

— ¡Muy bien!

Anthony salió corriendo, llenándose los bolsillos y todo lo que podía de piedras. Unas grandes, otras chicas, unas medianas. Se llenó las bolsas del pantalón, las de la camisa, hasta los zapatos y los calcetines, todo lo que pudo. A duras penas podía andar, y llegó hasta donde estaba doña Tanya.

—Listo, ¡aquí están todas las piedras!

—Muy bien, hijo, ahora quiero que me ayudes a aventarlas al lago. Ven.

Tomó la mano al niño y lo encaminó hasta la orilla de un pequeño muelle. Ahí lo paró en el borde y le dijo:

—El que aviente la piedra más lejos: gana.

—Está bien, ¡voy!

—No, pequeño, primero las damas.

Y entonces tomó una piedra del bolsillo de Anthony y, antes de sacarla, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y, sin decir nada, lo empujó al agua. Anthony cayó de espaldas, un golpe terrible. Doña Tanya lo miraba fijamente. El niño, al caer, se había golpeado la cabeza con una piedra y una enorme mancha roja empezó a rodear su cuerpo en el agua. Inconsciente y con las piedras, el cuerpo inerte del niño se fue hundiendo, lentamente, hasta que las pequeñas burbujas dejaron de brotar.

Doña Tanya se dio media vuelta sin decir una sola palabra, tomo la carreola donde Michael descansaba plácidamente y volvió al sitio del picnic.

Dejó que pasaran algunas horas y entonces volvió a casa. Al entrar, gritaba el nombre de Anthony, buscándolo. Una sirvienta salió a su encuentro.

—El niño Anthony no está aquí, señora.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?!

— ¡Sí, salió con usted por la mañana!

— ¡Entonces algo salió mal! Porque hace horas que desapareció de donde nos encontrábamos y supuse que había vuelto a la casa.

—No, señora, aquí no hay nadie más que nosotras.

— ¡Búsquenlo a como dé lugar!

Y las sirvientas, todas, sin falta, empezaron a buscar en todos los rincones de la enorme casa.

Al llegar a casa don Edward, el drama no se hizo esperar. Con profundo dolor gritaba y maldecía al cielo la desaparición de su hijo, el último eslabón que lo unía al único y verdadero amor de su vida. Doña Tanya resintió esas palabras eternamente, sin embargo, seguía "ayudando" en la búsqueda del niño. La noche caía sobre las tierras y la gente del pueblo, al saber la pena que embargaba a la familia, tomó antorchas, perros, velas, lo que encontró, y salieron todos a buscar al niño en las inmediaciones de la laguna. No se veía nada, ni una sola sombra. Las aguas de la laguna completamente negras y por su densidad, no se veía más allá de un metro hacia el fondo. La gente del lugar tuvo que detener a don Edward de aventarse al agua en busca de su pequeño. En los alrededores, no se había encontrado nada, apenas en una orilla, al otro lado, unos pequeños zapatitos desabrochados que habían llegado hasta la orilla, cerca del muelle. Y nada más.

Doña Tanya abrazó a su marido.

—Calma, Edward, tal vez mañana podamos encontrar más pistas. Tal vez se quedó dormido en algún lado, o está jugando a las escondidas, ya ves cómo es de travieso.

—No. Mi niño está muerto, lo sé bien. Solo quiero encontrar su cuerpo, para que pueda descansar en paz, como su madre.

Y la gente tras escuchar esas palabras, terminó la búsqueda en ese momento. Todos volvieron a sus casas y embargados con grandes penas, hablaban de la profunda tristeza que debería sentir don Edward, sin imaginarse lo que aún estaba por venir.

El corazón de don Edward estaba destrozado. Doña Tanya trataba de consolarlo, pero el hombre no encontraba resignación. Lo que fuera en su momento un tipo bien parecido, de porte y fornido, lentamente fue apagando su luz y se fue recluyendo cada vez más en su casa, cada vez más en sus recuerdos, de ese niño perdido, de esa mujer olvidada. Y el rencor de doña Tanya crecía y crecía más. Lejos de la hermosa figura paternal que esperaba para su Michael, don Edward no podía superar la perdida de Anthony. Empezó a descuidar el trabajo, sus amistades, a descuidarlo todo en su vida, y se limitaba a resguardarse en su estudio a beber y lamentarse. Hasta que la pena, pudo más que él, y finalmente la muerte llegó.

Doña Tanya había quedado viuda, sí, con un pequeño heredero de lo que fue alguna vez una enorme fortuna, hoy convertida en apenas unas cuantas tierras olvidadas y una enorme casa, que según se decía, estaba maldita.

Tras la muerte de don Edward se decía que por las noches, en el cuarto que alguna vez fuera del pequeño Anthony, se escuchaba cómo jugaban una mujer y un niño. Corrían, se reían.

Doña Tanya jamás había escuchado nada, pero las sirvientas decían que en ese cuarto habitaba el alma de aquel niño que había desaparecido, y su madre venía de vez en vez a jugar con él, a cuidarlo.

Un buen día, doña Tanya, cansada de las historias de la servidumbre, decidió que era momento de vender la casa y volver a Inglaterra. Todos los papeleos fueron puestos en regla y la hacienda se vendió por la mitad de lo que valía, pero eso ya no importaba, lo que valía era dejar ese horrible lugar lleno de recuerdos y formar una nueva vida en otro mundo, donde nadie conociera los terribles secretos que de ella se decían. En el pueblo la llamaban la viuda negra. Se rumoraba que ella había matado al niño para quedarse con la fortuna. Se decían tantas cosas que era necesario para cambiar de aires y escapar.

Esa noche, la última en la casa, doña Tanya estaba muy inquieta. A eso de las 3 de la mañana despertó de súbito, sintiendo el cuarto con un frío de muerte. Se levantó para cerrar la ventana y, en medio del patio, pudo ver la imagen clara de don Edward, mirando directamente hacia ella. Horrorizada, tomó un candelabro y corrió por el pasillo donde, claramente, en el cuarto del fondo, podía escuchar una risa.

Preocupada, llegó hasta la habitación de Michael, que estaba sentado en el pido, riendo a carcajadas. Doña Tanya se acercó con cuidado.

—Mike, hijo… ¿Qué haces?

—Nada.

— ¿Y por qué estás despierto?, ¿de qué te ríes?

—Es que estoy jugando.

— ¿Con quién juegas?

—Con mi hermano, Anthony.

Y en ese instante Michael volteó a ver a su madre y, en su mano, tenía unas piedras, piedras idénticas a las que llevaba en los bolsillos Anthony al morir. Horrorizada tomó al niño entre sus brazos y lo cargó. Corrió hasta su recámara y empezó a rezar. Afuera, en el pasillo, se escuchaba claramente como corrían pisadas, de ida y vuelta, como se reía un niño a lo lejos y como una mujer cantaba canciones de cuna. Doña Tanya se encomendó a cuanto santo conocía y en un acto desesperado dejó a Michael recostado en la cama.

—Pase lo que pase no abras los ojos, cariño.

Y doña Tanya miró por la ventana, y el espíritu de don Edward seguía ahí, mirándola, fijamente, juzgándola.

— ¡Está bien! Es cierto, Edward, ¡fui yo! ¡Pero Mike no tiene la culpa! ¡Él también es tu hijo! Y lo que deba pagar, él no tiene por qué sufrirlo.

El espíritu seguía inmóvil.

—Déjanos seguir con nuestra vida, que aquí no queda más que fantasmas y recuerdos. Déjalo vivir la vida que tu otro hijo jamás pudo tener, por culpa mía.

—Que así sea, pero ten la certeza de que, el día de tu muerte, volveré por ti, para que pagues por tus hechuras.

Y en ese momento desapareció el espectro, tomado de la mano de otros dos fantasmas, aquellos que habían convertido a la vieja casa en una mansión embrujada. Doña Tanya tomó a su hijo, el carruaje que los llevaría hasta el puerto apareció y, con las pocas pertenencias que les quedaban, se alejaron de esa casa para no volver nunca más.

Se dice que en Inglaterra tuvieron una vida tranquila. Se dice también que doña Tanya jamás volvió a casarse y se dedicaba a rezar todo el día en la iglesia del pueblo. Se dice que la llamaban loca, que veía espíritus por doquier… Pero se dice que el día de su muerte, cuando acudieron a despedirse sus parientes y conocidos, en medio de la sala habían tres personas: un hombre no muy mayor pero muy apuesto, con la mirada postrada sobre ella; una hermosa dama que lo tomaba de la mano muy amorosamente y un pequeño niño, que juagaba a aventar piedras de río.

* * *

**Laguneta*: **Lago o laguna, como ustedes lo conozcan.

**Ponderada*: **Que se comporta con tacto y prudencia.

**Chamaco*: **Es un regionalismo de niño, mocoso, etc.

**Fuete*: **También conocido como látigo.

**Carreola*: **Cochecito para bebes o carriola.

***Se esconde detrás de un muro antibalas y asoma ligeramente la cabeza* Hola, antes que nada, quiero pedirles unas enormes disculpas por no aparecerme en todo este tiempo pero he andado algo ocupada y apenas hace 1 semana salí de vacaciones espero que me disculpen y ya en otras cosas, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot, los nombres originales son: Don Acencio (Edward) Matilda (Bella) Doña Inés (Tanya) Mariano (Anthony) y Ángel (Mike).**

**Si preguntan qué pasó con Mis Angelitos y con Los XV de Nessie, los seguiré publicando pero no sé cuándo exactamente ya que se me perdió el cuaderno donde los tengo escritos y apenas lo encontré en noche buena pero espero publicarlo en estos días, por cierto, FELIZ NAVIDAD (atrasado) espero que lo hayan pasado de maravilla y que les hayan traído muchas cosas.**

**LAS AMO CHICAS, HASTA LUEGO.**

**Ale.**


End file.
